


Entertaining Hide

by AcceleOrder



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: M/M, hidekane, look at these two dorks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-07
Updated: 2014-09-07
Packaged: 2018-02-16 12:00:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2268879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AcceleOrder/pseuds/AcceleOrder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaneki is forced to entertain Hide as a ghoul... Well, Kaneki's pride ain't letting his boyfriend get off with it so easily.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Entertaining Hide

**Author's Note:**

> I swear to Kaneki's dead mother there is not any hint of angst in this unless you want to let yourself think so

"Uwahhhh! Kaneki, this! How about this?!" Excitedly, Hideyoshi held up another page of the  _Amazing Poses Animals Can Do!_.

"..." With a troubled smile, Kaneki took the book into his hands and an eyebrow twitched when he saw the pose featured. "W-Wait, Hide, you can't be expecting me to do th..." He put down the book to glance at Hide, who in return greeted him with sparkling eyes. "...~~~" Kaneki sighed and placed the book on the chair where he was making a Superman pose earlier.

"A-Alright..." Kaneki didn't think anything could be more embarrassing than the Superman pose, but man, was he ever so wrong. Hide had called Kaneki earlier that day and claimed there to be an "emergency" and he came rushing, but the emergency was in fact... Well, let's not go there. _  
_

While trying to avoid Hide's eyes filled with expectations, Kaneki gulped and brought out his Rinkaku, its tails wriggling about just like how centipedes would. Instead of being crept out, however, Hide only looked on like a child whom was given a new toy.

...Though, in this case, it was the look of a child finding joy in making his boyfriend do embarrassing poses.

Hide looked on with the same sparkling eyes, enforcing invisible pressure on Kaneki, who was having a red face now. "C-C-C-Come here, Hide..." Kaneki stuttered, still not looking at Hide out of sheer embarrassment. Hide, on the other hand, cheerily jumped into Kaneki's arms, wrapped around by the Ringaku. "It's surprisingly comfy," Hide commented. He sounded perfectly at ease, and that somewhat pissed Kaneki off. To be exact, he was pissed off at how Hide seemed to be more interested in his kagune than  _him_ himself. Just who's the boyfriend, exactly?

A thought suddenly flowed into Kaneki's mind. It was a win-win situation -- what he'd definitely call  _killing two birds with a stone_. It would be slightly embarrassing, perhaps, but Kaneki's already had his fair share. And he was fairly certain it'd surprise Hide. Now that'd be a treat.

"Hey, Kaneki, how about this next? Apparently, if you wag your tail 50 times, it'd bring luck..." Hide's voice trailed off as four of the tails wrapped around his body and lifted him up. "Whoa whoa WOAH! K-K-K-K-Kaneki, put me down!" Hide wriggled his legs as he struggled, although futile with him being human. Hide's eyes as they stared into Kaneki's were now filled with silent pleading.

"What? I'm wagging, aren't I? With the tails you love so much..." He hadn't planned it, but Kaneki sounded like he was sulking.

"Kanekiiiiiiiiii~~~" Hide wailed, completely oblivious to Kaneki's little conflict within himself.

The ghoul in Kaneki sighed. "Geez, fine, fine..."  _I just wanted to tease you for a change, that's all..._ His tails lowered Hide as he was brought closer to Kaneki, and when Hide was just an inch above the ground, Kaneki kissed him. A light, teasing brush of lips.

Hide was dropped onto the ground with a light tap of feet. "..." His hands flew to his mouth, a shade of red rushing to his head.

"See you, Hide." With that, Kaneki exited Hide's room like the dramatic prota-antagonist he was, a smug grin plastered on his face as all traces of him being a ghoul retreated, a blush of his own forcing its way to his cheeks.  _Yosh, I managed to get a kiss out of Hide today... And... isn't he actually much lighter than me?!_

"...Woah, Kaneki's more of an aggressor than I thought..."

...And so, Kaneki's simple intention of using his ghoul side to kiss Hide was completely misinterpreted by Hide.

**Author's Note:**

> Annnnd from now onwards Hide will go doki-doki whenever Kaneki stays over every weekend and reveals his kagune.


End file.
